Standstill
by awkwardhope
Summary: {Alternate chapter 84} What if it was Yuuki that saved Zero from the fatal blow?


**SPOILEERRRSSSSSSS FOR LATER CHAPTERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

** The idea for this came to me in class and I loooved it- what if Yuuki stopped Kaname's sword instead of Ruka? LOT'S OF GLORIOUS ZEKI ANGST THATS WHAT**

**I don't usually write this kind of stuff XDD I'm more for humor then sadness, but then again Zeki usually comes with a lot of sadness :c DAMMIT MATSURIIII :u I can't believe I wrote about Kaname *uncomfortable shudder* BUT HE'S BEIN A DICK WHICH COMES NATURALLY SO**

**Also ZERO IS IMPOSSIBLE TO WRITE ABOUT SUCH A CONFLICTED BOY GAH XDD **

**BUT HERE WE GO~~~~~~**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own these wonderful vampire people :c**

The pureblood's sword lunged forward, intending to drive through the troublesome hunter. However, his murderous path was met with hindrance.

Zero watched through horrified eyes as Yuuki was impaled in his place. She stood, her arms wide, protective. The set determination glowing in her eyes never faltered.

"How insolent of you, to sacrifice yourself for someone so worthless." Kaname remarked cruelly, gripping the sheath and pulling out his blade. Blood seeped through the white fabric and splattered heavily to the ground.

"I'll...never let you...hurt Zero." She gasped out, lurching and falling to her knees.

"Evidently." He sneered. "Well, the game I've started cannot finish with such a vital chess piece so foolishly wounded. I'll take my leave for now." His looming form dissipated into screeching bats.

Zero caught Yuuki before she collapsed, holding her close. "Why?!" He demanded of her, anguished. "Why, Yuuki?!"

Her pale lips upturned into a melancholy smile. "I lied that day, Zero. My biggest worry...my biggest fear...is losing you."

"But you're...!"

Her hand weakly raised and cupped his cheek, stroking it tenderly. "Wouldn't you have killed me anyway? You promised, after all."

"Idiot." He whispered miserably into her long tresses. "I would never pull the trigger."

She laughed softly, like the tinkering of a bell. "I love you, Zero."

"You...?" Her confession struck him, leaving him breathless. Her words rang with nothing but sincerity. Despite the pain coursing through her small, fragile body, she still looked happy. This was what he had wanted for so long, and yet she was...

"I'm sorry."

"Yuuki, I-" Her eyes closed and her body stilled, limp in his arms like a fragile doll. Her smile remained.

In a final attempt to save her, Zero lifted his wrist to his mouth, and bit deeply. In a desperate, hazy blur, he kissed her. His blood dripped from the corner of her mouth as his scarlet life ran down her throat.

'Please.' He begged in his head. 'Don't take her away from me...'

He felt her heart.

There was silence beneath his fingertips.

The tiny glimmer of faith he was clinging onto shattered. The emotions he had bottled up for years escaped down his face. Yuuki, his reason for living, the human he had fallen for and the vampire he still loved. She protected him, and she was dying for him. He cried her name, over and over, with unbridled agony. Kain touched Ruka's shoulder. "We should leave them alone."

She nodded, and the two walked away solemnly.

Zero clung to her lifeless form. Soon, she would be nothing but dust, nothing to trace her existence but the memories left behind. The cruel death of all vampires.

"Zero..."

In his despair, he looked down, just to prove to himself that her lingering voice was a mere illusion. She gazed up at him, her eyes renewed and bright. He touched her face. He felt her skin. He felt her heart again. A small, but steady beat. She was...alive.

Overwhelmed, he embraced her. His arms wrapped around her, safe and secure. "I love you, Yuuki." He breathed. "Don't you ever worry me like-"

"Again."

He stared at her in confusion.

"Say it again...that you...love me."

For the first time in years, Zero genuinely smiled at her. "I love you, Yuuki."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she clutched him tighter. "How could you love me, after everything I've done?"

"I've always loved you." He told her, before pressing his lips to hers.

The two stayed like that, in blissful, serene standstill.

**SURPRISE FLUFF ENDING! I don't think I have it in me to write actual death I'm too sappy XDD BUT THAT'S HOW IT SHOULD HAVE GONE DOWN. I didn't mind the plot twist of Ruka protecting Zero (and Kain's little outburst teehee) but I just thought it should have been Yuuki because we all know how willing she is to sacrifice herself for Zero's sake so IT MAKES SENSE**

**I know Yuuki's got her healing thingy-magigee, but this wouldn't have worked with that so um...lets say that her abilities to do that were stunted because she was stabbed too deeply with an anti-vampire weapon and she lived because Zero gave her his blood and she loves him and he loves her and they have this vampire connection so his blood made her healthy again because THAT IS MY LOGIC OKAY **

**But that's it! FareWEEEELLLLL~~~~**


End file.
